Cheshire Cat's and Dormouse's Lyrical Love Series!
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: My first songfic! XD A series of songfics at that! I hope you guys enjoy it! The songs will be Vocaloid songs and the pairing is... duh duh duh DUUUH! BorisxPierce! Cause this pairing needs more love! XP I do not own the lyrics and translations of the songs! They belong to their rightful owners! P.S. Story recommended to yaoi and Vocaloid lovers! XD Ratings: Around K-T


Me: WHY WHY WHY? T.T WHY AM I POSTING UP ANOTHER STORY?! (banging head against wall)

Maya: Don't ask me! And quit banging your head against the wall! I'll probably get suspected for your murder!

Me: I quit bangin me head until I stahp posting new stowies!

Maya: I think that blood loss of yours is making you use bad grammar…

Me: Stawt stowie naos!

Maya: Yay I get to do it! But first…. Disclaimer!: **CAL DOES NOT OWN HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE AND VOCALOID! SHE DOESN'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! **Now on with thou story! Man that feels good to say!

* * *

I Like You, I Love You

**By**

**Kagamine Rin**

_Ne, ne, ne, nee, ne, chotto ii?__  
__Isogashii nara, gomen__  
__Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii?__  
__Oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey, could you wait a minute?_

_I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?_

_Hey just one second, hey, for a little while._

_I only want to spend some time with you._

_There he is!_ The nervous looking Dormouse, Pierce Villiers, thought looking behind a large tree. Standing in his field of vision is the pink-haired Cheshire Cat, Boris Airay talking to Wonderland's foreigner, Alice Liddell. _Dang it… I really wanted to talk to him…_ Pierce silently thought as he frowned a little. _Then again it's not like he'll want to talk to me anyway… _he inwardly sighed. After all Alice is a foreigner, one who is loved by everybody here as part of the "game". Pierce on the other hand, is the most hated Roleholder in all of Wonderland because of reasons. There was no way Boris would like him back. As he turned to leave, he accidentally stepped on a twig who in turn, responded with a sharp snap.

"Eep!" Pierce squeaked in surprise and fear, and jumped a little. Right into Alice's and Boris's field of vision…

"Pierce?" Alice said in surprise. Pierce stood still for a minute in shock.

"Hey rat! What are you doing here?" Boris asked, a little irritated at Pierce's unintentional interruption. It was then, that the mouse snapped out of his frozen state and his stance became a bit awkward.

"U-um… w-well…" Pierce fumbled around with his words in order to think of a quick answer and started blushing. Boris looked at the mouse, who was looking at the ground shyly. _Y'know he sorta looks cute, acting all shy like a schoolgirl._ Boris inwardly grins at the thought, his irritation melting away.

_Doushiyo ka? Nani shiyou ka?_

_Etto, geemo demo suru?_

_Shitori shiyo_

_Shitori rin_

_Gomen ne, tsuzukanai ne_

_So what should we do? What is there to do?_

_I know! We could play a game together!_

_Shirito 'ri'-'Ri'n!_

_Sorry, you must be bored with this already!_

"Well what?" Boris stared at Pierce, looking a bit impatient. Alice started to shift a little as she started to feel uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

"I-I was j-just trying t-t-to go home… Y-yeah! Th-that's it." Pierce said quickly. He tried to look at the Cheshire Cat only to have his blush deepen and his eyes snapping back to look at the ground. Alice looked at Pierce for a few seconds, then spoke up.

"I just remembered, Julius wants me to run a few errands for him back at the Clock Tower. I'll talk to you guys later, bye!" Alice said as she went off to the Clock Tower. Boris looked at with a look of disappointment Alice as she disappeared off to the distance and then looked at Pierce who oddly has a look of relief.

"Hey rat, what's with that look?" Boris asked suddenly which made Pierce jump a bit.

"Wh-what look?" Pierce said nervously.

"Don't play dumb! Well dumber than you already are… I saw that relieved look you had." Boris said accusingly. Pierce tried to respond but couldn't get a word out.

"Could it be that you want to be alone with me?" Boris asked, a grin soon spreading. _I like spending time with Alice, but… I wouldn't exactly mind spending time with the little mouse… _Boris thought to himself. Pierce tried to deny it, but the grinning Cheshire interrupted him.

"In that case, let's play our usual game shall we?" Boris then had a glint in his eye. Poor Pierce then took off running in fear of becoming lunch as Boris chased after him.

_Onaka sukanai? Nani ka tabetai?__  
__Eeto, atashi mizu de ii ya__  
__Kimi monita kara, me o hanashita__  
__Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto__  
__Sore na no ni baka mitsumeraretara__  
__Nodo ga kawaite koe de nai_

_Maybe you're hungry?__  
__Do you want something to eat?__  
__I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.__  
__Yes, I noticed, I can see__  
__When take your eyes from me.__  
__Just how much I wish you and I could be._

Pierce swerved past a fallen tree trunk and hid behind a large tree as he lightly panted. _I just wanted to talk to him…_ Pierce thought in distress as he stayed behind the tree.

"Where are you, mousey?" Boris growled out playfully as he looked around and stood in front of the tree that was obscuring the Dormouse from sight. Pierce felt a strange shiver in his spine as he heard the other's voice and blushed for the third time that day. He decided to risk a peek and saw Boris going past the tree. Pierce's clock started ticking really fast and he gulped nervously.

_Puhaa doushiyou__  
__Ano ne, jitsu wa ne…__  
__Dame da, yappari kowai no_

_And yet I watch you pass__  
__Feel my heartbeat racing fast.__  
__My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.__  
__I just don't know what to do.__  
__Speaking honestly and true.__  
__It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid._

_I tried so many times… but I just chicken out. _Pierce thought sadly. Pierce suddenly felt a looming presence near him and turned around slowly and stiffly to see a grinning Boris looking at him with those predatory eyes.

"Found ya rat!" Boris shouted in joy.

"Eek!" Pierce said as he turned to run for a different reason this time. _Oh why can't I just tell him instead of running away? _Pierce thought as he felt small tears well up at the corners of his eyes.

_Kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni__  
__Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_

_I want to tell you just how I feel about you.__  
__But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?_

Boris took off after him, feeling great amusement at this little "game". However, there was something that confused Boris when he spotted the mouse hiding. _Was he blushing?_ Boris thought in confusion. _I think he was blushing back there when I talked to him too… _Boris gave it a little more thought. _Thinking about it now, he has been more awkward lately… mostly whenever I'm around… Something's up with that rat._ Boris concluded then sped up in pace, now wanting answers.

_Ne, ne, ne, nee, ne, chotto ii?__  
__Isogashii nara, gomen__  
__Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii?__  
__Oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_Hey Hey Hey Hey!__  
__Hey, could you wait a minute?__  
__I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?__  
__Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.__  
__I only want to spend some time with you._

Pierce looked back as he ran only to see Boris catching up to him and squeaked in fear. He then tried to speed up his current running pace. Sadly, luck was not on his side today. He ended up tripping over a large root and fell flat on his face. Pierce panicked as he tried to get up, but Boris quickly pounced on him. The two rolled around the ground for a bit until coming to a stop with Boris pinning Pierce on to the ground. If Pierce was panicking before, he is mentally freaking out now.

_Doushiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?  
Etto… sore ja, ja jankenshiyo  
Jankenpon, aiko desho.  
Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne?_

_Onaka sukanai? Nani ka tabetai?  
Eeto, atashi mizu de ii ya  
Ano ne, tokoro de, toutotsu dakedo  
Okashiitte omottara gomen_

_Bikkurisuru kamoshirenai no  
Demo ne, kiite hoshii, eeto_

_Puhaa, doushiyou  
Ano ne, jitsu wa ne…  
Dame da, yappari kowai no_

_So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.  
Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?  
Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?  
I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?_

_Maybe you're hungry.  
Do you want something to eat?  
I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.  
Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.  
Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.  
So, then would it be okay?  
If today I heard you say something about you and me?  
-Well, anyway-  
I just don't know what to do.  
Speaking honestly and true.  
It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid._

"Looks like I caught ya mousey." Boris purred in delight. Pierce blushed a bright red and slightly squirmed a little.

"L-let me g-go…" Pierce said softly. Boris chuckled at this and grinned.

"Sorry, but no can do! Not until I get answers." Boris's expression turned serious as he leaned his face closer to Pierce's, causing the latter's blush to deepen.

"So, now that I have your attention… how come you've been acting stranger than usual?" Boris asked, his usual carefree tone gone in favor of a serious one. Pierce then froze up as he went from freaking out to mentally malfunctioning.

"I-I…" Pierce stuttered out. _What should I do?! What should I do?! Should I tell him…?_ Pierce frantically thought.

_Kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni  
Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_

_I want to tell you just how I feel about you.  
But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?_

"Answer me honestly mousey. I'm not letting go until you do." Boris said as his grip on Pierce tightened to reinforce what he said. Pierce winced a little in pain as Boris's grip start to hurt. _I-I guess I should… it's my chance after all… and Boris said he won't let go unless I tell…_

_Ano ne, jitsu wa…  
Ata, atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano…  
Ano ne, anata ga, aa  
Atashi, gomen, matte… ata, atashi  
Ata, atashi, ano, ano ne…  
Anata ga, su…_

_I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute  
I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.  
You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh  
You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I–  
Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,  
I just want to tell you, uh–  
You're the one that I-_

"A-alright…" Pierce softly said. Boris's cat ears perked up at the reply and waited in anticipation.

"W-w-well… y-you see…. I-I….I…" Pierce stammered out. He could feel his clock ticking louder and faster every second. His throat starts to feel a bit dry and he started to break out in a nervous sweat.

_Ano ne, jitsu wa no sono, atashi, ata  
Atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,  
Anata ga, aa  
Atashi, gomen, matte, ano, ano ne,  
Eeto, atashi…  
Anata no koto ga…!_

_Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of–  
Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that–_

Boris tilted his head to the side as he felt the heat from Pierce's face growing as the mouse's blush deepens to an almost impossible shade of red. _How come he's starting to heat up? Is a simple answer really that hard to get out?_ Boris mentally said to himself.

"I-I-I l-l-li…." Pierce tried to push the words of his mouth and squirmed more. _Li?_ Boris thought in confusion. _Seriously what is he going to say?_

_Ano ne, atashi anata no koto  
Ano ne, atashi anata no koto  
Atashi wa anata ga  
Su, su, susu, susu, su… su  
Susususu, su, su, su, su  
Suu, ha… gomen, wasurete  
… Matte!_

_I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this  
I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!  
Just a minute!_

Pierce's mind is screaming at him to stop before he embarrasses himself any further, but Pierce has already decided. It's now or never.

"B-b-boris… I-I-I li-li-li….I…!" Pierce tried again. Boris was growing a bit impatient, but decided to wait a little more.

_Su, su, susu, susususu  
Susususu, su… su… su… su…  
Su, su, susu, susu, su, su  
Suki, Daisuki!_

_I- That I- That- That I…  
That I'm in love with–!_

_I- That I- That- That I…  
That I'm in love with you_.

"I-I…" Pierce then sucked in one final breath and said it loudly.

"I-I like you!" Pierce finally got out then closed his eyes tightly, afraid to see Boris's reaction. Boris's eyes widened as he stared at Pierce. _What did he just say…?_ Boris thought in surprise. After fully processing what the Dormouse just said, Boris then smiled. Pierce still had his eyes closed and had his head turned away. Boris then grabbed Pierce's chin and brought his face closer until their faces are centimeters away. Feeling a tug on his chin, Pierce opened his eyes in surprise. Boris took this opportunity to lean in and kiss the mouse on his the lips. Pierce's green eyes widen and after a moment, returned the kiss. Each of them noted how the other's lips are soft and warm. Boris then broke the kiss, much to Pierce's disappointment.

"I hope you know this is my way of telling you that I like you too." Boris chuckled.

"I-I thought you love Alice…" Pierce quietly said as he looked away.

"I do, but…" Boris planted a quick kiss on Pierce's lips. "I love you more."

Pierce blushed at Boris's statement.

"You're very cute when you blush y'know?" Boris chuckled as Pierce's blush darkens. He then got up and held out a hand to Pierce.

"C'mon! Let's go tell the old man about this." Boris smiled as he thought of how Mary Gowland would react. Pierce softly smiled then nodded as he gently grabbed Boris's hand and got up. The new couple then ran off to the amusement park, hand in hand.

* * *

Maya: Japanese lyrics and translations are probably not in accurate placing!

Me: I get the lyrics out of various websites! By the way, the translation is by Rockleetist! Sorry if the characters are OOC or if the story is plain bad! But I hope you enjoyed it!

Maya: The ending is sorta cheesy you know.

Me: I know, but you didn't have to point that out... anyway... actually never mind. I don't know what to say now.

Maya: Well I guess we just go home.

Me: Sounds good to me! Bye peeps! And be patient for the next chapter!


End file.
